


Break my heart, Covey

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [11]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, p.s. i still love you, peter is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Sort of, the getting back together scene that we all wanted to see.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Break my heart, Covey

Lara Jean had just told him, that she loved him - if it was possible, he would be floating on a hypothetical cloud (like in the romcoms that Lara Jean loves so much). He kissed her with as much love as he could give to her though his multiple kisses. Despite them being broken up, he still wanted to make sure that she would be getting home ok how that it has begun to snow.

When they'd pulled away, Peter rests his hand delicately on her cheek, looking into her eyes with his 'upgraded heart eyes' that Greg and Trevor had mocked him about. "Why did you come out? Isn't the party still happening?" He asked his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to his body.

"I was going to go looking for you," she admits. He felt one of her hands that were wrapped around his neck move up into his hair and fiddled with the strands she found there. Gen had never played with his hair the entire they were together - Lara Jean was always playing with his hair, it made him so blissed out that he had fallen asleep on her a few times.

He gives her a smile, then planting a soft and loving kiss on her forehead. He had noticed her dress the moment she came rushing out of the front door of Belleview. "Let me have a look at you, Lara Jean," 

Peter takes her hand and raises it - a signal that she should twirl around. The tulle layers lifted when she spun around in a small circle. "Beautiful," he tells her, as the front door opened once more. A sweet older lady walked out.

"Lara Jean," she starts, before seeing the young woman in question in the arms of a young man who loves her with every fibre of his being. "I presume that this is your Peter," she gently asks, making Lara Jean looking up at Peter.

Peter gives her a hopeful smile. 'Your Peter'? Lara Jean's Peter, like how when Lara Jean met his grandma for the first time - she called her _Peter's Laura Jean_ , despite the mispronunciation it made butterflies flutter. Were they back together? He could only hope and wish - wish on every four-leaf clover he could find; every shooting star that he sees, every wishbone he'd break and win; every birthday candle, eyelash and dandelion he would ever blow out or away. He would always be her Peter, a very large portion of his heart would always belong to her, he could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with her - he would be broke if she never took him back.

She smiled back at him, moving closer into his arms (even though there wasn't much room left to snuggle into), and then said, "Yeah, this is my Peter," Lara Jean almost echoed, and Peter felt his heart skyrocket. He had Lara Jean back! At this moment in time, he doesn't think he could be happier.

"I'm glad you two worked it out," she smiled, resting a hand on Lara Jean's shoulder. "Keep the dress, sweetheart, she tells Lara Jean, before going back inside.

Lara Jean smiles at the door, and turned back around to Peter - who asked her, "Who's that?"

"That's Stormy," Lara Jean told him, he'd hear a few stories about the sweet woman since Lara Jean started volunteering there. "It's John Ambrose's grandmother," she tells him and watches his eyebrows skyrocket into his hairline.

"Wow, I must admit she's doing well for her age," Peter says, pulling Lara Jean into his chest as she nuzzles her head into the said chest - he doesn't know why she does this, but it's the most adorable thing to him.

His girlfriend nods in his chest, then Peter's head came down to rest on top of hers. A gentle sigh, he feels completely at home in her arms. Lara Jean had told him that her 'dream man' was _Gilbert Blythe_ from Anne of Green Gables. Because of her, he'd been reading the series, and was about to start Anne of Windy Poplars - but one thing that the character said, stuck with him.

_'There would never be anyone for me but_ _you'._


End file.
